Just A Little Of A Lot Of Chaos
by SquibNotMuggle
Summary: Suu is the most helpful of Amu's chara's. Miki, the most straightforward. Ran,the most destructive and annoying. So when Suu makes Amu a nice chocolate shake and Ran accidentally leaves it where it shouldn't be, it turns into a what potion? PERM HIATUS :
1. Chapter 1

**candy: Oh yeah, betcha didn't think that I'd update and start my new story so soon ;D**

**Ran: Good Job Candy!!! We didn't doubt you for a moment!**

**Miki: Maybe you didn't, but I sure did (-,-) Actually, didn't you too?**

**Suu: That is a LIE desuuu, we never doubted Candy desu! Well, maybe desu...**

**Yoru: Candy doesn't even own us da nya. Candys just a sweet anyways!**

**Miki: SO COOL (o'.'o)**

* * *

**Candy: Um...I'm still here...guys? GUYS??? Whatever...**

_Suu is probably the most helpful of Amu's chara's. Miki, the most straightforward. Ran...the most destructive and annoying. So when Suu makes Amu a nice chocolate shake and Ran accidentally leaves it where it shouldn't be, it turns into a what potion?! You can probably guess. Miki does everything she can to stay out of trouble, even if it does mean ratting out Ran. Oh well. AMUTO, (a new name) NIKAISUU, MIRU, and DAIRAN 3 3 3 3_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP **_"Amu-chan! Turn it off!" "Amu-chan's getting up early! YAY!!!" "Amu-chan desu!!!"

"FINE! god..." Hinamori Amu, now age fifteen, stomped out of her bed and turned off the alarm clock. It was an unbelievably hot day and seeing as she'd only gotten about six hours of sleep thanks to a certain perverted cat, she was _not _in the best mood. "There, it's off. I'm taking a shower now."

_--skipping the shower, I'm no super perv--_

"Ahh, nothing like a cold glass of milk after a shower..." Amu sighed.

"Ya know, I think that Ran chara was right. You are like an old man. And drinking _milk!_ Honestly!" Ikuto smirked as he flipped down from the roof. "Yo. Kid."

"I am NOT a kid!" Amu shrieked. "I'm fifteen!" she screamed. "And I'm not an old man! there's nothing wrong with drinking milk after a shower!"

"And I'm seventeen. Kid. by the way, never said there was. You know, if you're dying for milk so badly, then you can have some of mine..." (a/n: O.O if you don't get it, I'm thinking you should close the story or be scarred for life)

"Wha—OMG, YOU PERVERTED COSPLAY CAT, YOU'RE DISGUSTING! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ikuto hit her head. "Baka. You'll wake the neighborhood. Do you _really _want your parents to know that I'm up here? Or even AMI for that matter?" Amu froze.

_**Amu's Imagination (You can guess who's who)**_

_"My sparrow is leaving the nest! And that means eggs! Nooooo....You, there, my sparrows boyfriend! Take care of my sparrow! Ammuuuuu~~~"_

_"Ahh, Amu, you're boyfriend is so KAWAIIII –pinches Ikuto's cheeks (A/N wth?)-- You said Tsukimiyomi? Ahh, Tsukimiyomi-san, you're son is so handsome, let's engage him to Amu! Yes, arranged marriages are the way to go according to the poles in "Housewives Knowledge" Ah, yes, I write it! blah blah blah blah_

_"Onee-chan, you're boyfriends a cat! I saw him before! Oh yeah, Ami just learned how babies come, are your babies gonna be cat babies? Cat Babies!!! Eh? Oh, I learned if from Cat Man Amu's Boyfriend-nii!"_

_"Hinamori-san?! Why is that thieving cat here?"_

_"Hinamori Amu...I will not lose to you! Never! --pounces on Ikuto and (CENSORED)--_

_"COOL AND SPICY HINAMORI AMU HAS AN OLDER BOYFRIEND!!!"_

_End Amu's Imagination_

"Definitely not," Amu said with a shudder. No way is that ever happening. EVER. "Hey...where are the charas ?!?!?!?!" Amu half-shouted.

"Tch, you should control them bet—YORU?!" Ikuto cursed.

"No, Yoru and Miki are outside...Hey...OMG!...IKUTO, YAMETE, LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Amu dragged Ikuto away from the window while Ikuto tried to grab Yoru away. While this happened, Ran and Suu came in, struggling with a heavy platter. On it were...CHOCOLATE MILKSHAKES!!!

Amu ran to get one, almost turning around, but then grabbing one for Ikuto too. She passed it to him after she took a big sip of hers. Suddenly, things felt a little weird.

"Oi, chibi hentai, you've got some on your lips..." He began to approach her. Amu closed her eyes and blushed a brand new shade of red. "Tch, what'd you think I was gonna do, perverted kid?" Ikuto eyed Amu stragely.

"Oh...I thought you were gonna do this!" Amu grabbed Ikuto and kissed him with all the passion she had. Ikuto was in too much shock to do anything. Amu was now staring at him with literal hearts in her eyes. WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS IN THAT SHAKE??? Ikuto thought.

**Candy: Ohh, a cliffy! LOL**

**Amu: I'm not cool and spicy enough.**

**Candy: You're with Ikuto, it doesn't matter**

**Ikuto: I'm offended, are you saying I don't matter?**

**Candy: No, I mean you'd see through her disguise.**

**Ikuto: Yeah, I guess. I read her mind and we haven't even been married for twenty years yet!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Candy: I wasn't planning on updating so soon, but I have nothing else to do, so yeah (^,^')**

**Suu: YOU COULD GO TO BED DESU!**

**Ikuto: Kids should go to bed. Kid.**

**Candy: I'm a teenager!!!**

**Ikuto: Yeah, but younger than me. Kid.**

* * *

**Candy: God, go away! I need to write about Amu harassing you!**

_"Oh...I thought you were gonna do this!" Amu grabbed Ikuto and kissed him with all the passion she had. Ikuto was in too much shock to do anything. Amu was now staring at him with literal hearts in her eyes. WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS IN THAT SHAKE??? Ikuto thought._

"Oi...hentai kid...kid...AMU!" Ikuto shouted. Lucky Amu's family had left for the day. Or the month. Here's the letter:

_Dear Amu,_

_Papa-desu and Mama-desu are going on a honeymoon. Be back in a month! Please babysit Ami._

_From,_

_PAPA AND MAMA DESU_

Ami's letter was something like this:

_Dear Onee-chan_

_Ami iz gowing two folowe mama an dada. I am in there suwtcass, butt downt wori, becawse I powked holes in it sow I can breethe. Owe, I alsow fownd a shiny majicul egg__** (A/N: wooow, this is irony here) **__butt I putt it bakk in the ski becawse yu alwase sed downt tuch the eggz._

_Luv, _

_AMI_

_PS: The majicul egg maide mee meat a modul ajent and I cann take pictoors fore a magaseen. I tink I'm a modul nowe!_

Moving on to the story, Ikuto was still in shock from the kiss. Though he'd finally gotten Amu to stop from his shouting, he was now dealing with a different sort of problem.

"I-Ikut-to, GOMEN, I, I, What d-did I d-do wrong?~~" Amu sobbed onto Ikuto's shirt, while he awkwardly patted her on the back.

"RAN, SUU, MIKI, AND YORU!" Ikuto yelled. "GET UP HERE. NOW!!!"

The four chara's immediately flew over to Ikuto. Miki pointed at Ran. Ran pointed at Yoru. Yoru pointed at Suu. Suu pointed at Miki. "THEY DID IT!" they cried. "WHAT DID THEY DO?"

Ikuto sighed. "What was in the shake? Not that I mind having a hentai Amu, but..."

Amu looked up with stars in her eyes. "Really? You don't mind? Chuuuu~~~" Amu kissed Ikuto again while trying to take off his shirt (**Dayam, that shake was potent!)**

"...but that." Ikuto said when he was able to breathe again. "Anyhow, what happened?"

"Yoru knows da nya. Me and Miki can't get in trouble cuz we were outside da nya, so I don't care...da nya. Suu put in ice cream and chocolate da nya. Then she made shakes da nya, and they were all foamy and delicious and chocolatey and stuff da nya...haaaa, I want some da nya..." Yoru blissfully trailed off while the three girl charas just looked at him.

"Um, what Yoru was saying (SO COOL)" Miki continued. "Was that Suu put Ice cream and chocolate in the shake and blended it until it was foamy. Ran then looked at it and said to enhance it, but Suu said it was already perfect. However, when Suu turned around, Ran took it and put it in the enhancing machine from Nikaido to "make it taste better." My guess is that it enhanced the properties of the chocolate that 'turn people on' _(_**I'm not being gross, it is a proven fact) **So, Amu-chan fell in love with Ikuto, the next boy she saw." Miki said.

"My Miki is so smart da nya!" Yoru cooed. Ikuto looked back at Amu who was rubbing herself up and down Ikuto's arm. Ikuto blushed. A LOT.

_Must not lose cool..._Ikuto thought _Not supposed to care...but I love her so much...at this rate...ARGH...ThAt's it, I'm calling her friends!_

Ring...ring...ring...

"Hello? Hinamori-san?" Tadase's voice came from the receiver.

"Mouuu, Ikuto, don't call others in our alone time," Amu said, rubbing her cheek up and down Ikuto's.

"HINAMORI-SAN???"

"Kiddy-king, call a meeting for the gaurdians. NOW!" Ikuto ordered.

"TSUKIMIYOMI IKUTO!!! fine. You thieving cat!" Tadase yelled.

Ikuto looked at the phone sadly. "What happened to 'onii-tan'..."

"Ikuto..." said Amu. "I'll make you smile..."

**Candy: Not my best chapter... oh well, the next one should be interesting to see the next ;D**

**Ami: MAHONO TAMAGO! I FOUND IT!**

**Tadase: Hey...what about my world domination!**

**Candy: ...? hello???**

**Amu: I hate this! What's with my character???**

**Ikuto: It's your true self.**

**Amu: You wish.**

**Everyone (even Ami!): You have NO idea how much Ikuto/I wish.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Candy: Kay, so incase you guys haven't figured it out yet, my chapters are very very short, but I update nearly every day, so...yeah...If I can, I'll try to write more, but I'm doing this at like ten o'clock or later, so it's hard XD**

**Suu: THEN GO TO BED DESU!!!**

**Candy: No. -.- I refuse.**

**Yoru: Baka, candy is a sweet da nya. You're talking to a sweet da nya.**

**Candy: Urusai yoru -.-**

* * *

**Yoru: NYAAAA, A SWEET TALKED DA NYA!!!**

_"Kiddy-king, call a meeting for the guardians. NOW!" Ikuto ordered._

_"TSUKIMIYOMI IKUTO!!! fine. You thieving cat!" Tadase yelled._

_Ikuto looked at the phone sadly. "What happened to 'onii-tan'..."_

_"Ikuto..." said Amu. "I'll make you smile..."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(omg, new kinda line XD)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright, you thieving cat...WHAT DID YOU DO TO HINAMORI-SAN???" Tadase screamed. He hadn't even character changed with Kiseki, so his screaming was rather...pathetic and high pitched...but it was still Tadase, so impressive.

"I didn't even do anything," explained Ikuto. "Ask RAN!" Ikuto said, pointing at her. Ran froze.

"Wahhhhh, the stupid cat ratted on me (T.T) Daichi protect me!!!" Ran said, jumping into his arms.

"Wha? WAHHHHH! KUKAI, WHAT DO I DO, I'VE NEVER TOUCHED A GIRL BEFORE!" Daichi panicked.

"TADA-CHII, WHY IS IKU-CHII HERE???" yelled Yaya (as usual).

"URUSAI, BAKAS, I'M TRYING TO DANCE!" shouted Nagehiko.

_**"TADASE, AMU, IKUTO, SHUT UP, IT'S TOO LOUD, RAN!, WORLD DOMINATION, URUSAI, BAKA, BUT--, NOT MY FAULT, MY HEAD!, HEY, SAVE ME, STUPID CAT, YORU!, MIKI, SUU, PEPE, WHERE'S AMU, KISEKI, EMBRYO, WAIT, BALA BALANCE, WHAT'S GOING ON???" **_was what a little angel heard when she flew by.

"SHADDUP!" Eru shouted (**is she the angel, I forget) **"You are all failures as main characters! You have to solve your proble—ahh, I'm tired. Good night." Eru sighed as she went to bed.

...

???

!!!

"What just happened?" asked Yaya as she stared at the sleeping angel.

"I don't know." Rima said, appearing with Amu.

"IKUTO-KOI!!!" Amu said, launching herself at him. She proceeded to frenching, not caring that Tadase, Yaya, Kukai, Rima, Kairi, and Nagehiko were all watching. Ikuto was frozen and stiff. (**Miki: Candy... Candy: yes O:-)? ) **Not knowing what to do, he pushed Amu to Tadase.

"A-Hinamori-san!" Tadase said.

"Tadase-kun!" Amu said. "How are you? I didn't see you! Anyways...blah blah blah" Amu chattered on and on and on and on and on...you get the point.

Apparentally, the potion made Amu fall in love with Ikuto, but any other love created before the potion would not be changed whatsoever. This only "slightly" complicated things...

"Kiddy-King, what do I do!?" asked Ikuto as he tried to wipe off lipstick smudges from his face. He failed. "The pervert kid is great and all, but..." he looked at Amu.

"IKUTO-KOI!!!"

"I'm worried about her health when Utau finds out..." Ikuto finished.

"Oh HO! I knew this would happen. You obviously do not care that Amu is in love with you, you'd rather brag it to us, but you do care if Utau kills her because you love her!" Kiseki cried

"That hadn't occurred to me, but that is possible, Thieving Cat." Tadase said.

"C'mon, don't you have ANY faith in me left in you?! Didn't think so." Ikuto sighed. "What happened?"

"What happened what? You stole the Humpty Key!" Tadase shouted.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU IT WASN'T MY CHOICE?! IT WAS YOUR STUPID MOM WHO INTRODUCED GOZAI TO MY MOM WHO STUPIDLY GOT MARRIED! _**YOU'RE**_ THE ONE WHO SIGNED AWAY MY LIFE! AND DON'T ACT AS IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANY TIES WITH EASTER, HALF-BROTHER!"

"..." was all Tadase could say.

"What?! You know it's true!" Ikuto shouted.

"Tadase-kun...Hotori-kun...what's he-" everyone asked.

"It's true. Gozai is my father who separated with my mother. When my...father...met Tsukiyomi's mother they hit it off. They got married...Otou-san visits sometimes...he's not too happy with me to say the least." Tadase trailed off.

"..."

"Onii-tan...GOMEN!!!" Tadase said looking at him with the same puppy eyes that he used on Nagihiko. --sparkles...oooohhh--

"Geez...soon as you work through you're issues you give the face...c'mere." Ikuto said.

"O-ONII-TAN!!!" Tadase sobbed, launching himself at Ikuto.

(**A/N: I know none of you guys read this—if you do,put a 3 in your review—but I did this because I absolutely HATE the whole Ikuto vs. Tadase thing. All boring and stuff. So a pretty pointless scene, but necessary at the same time.)**

"HEY, WHAT?! WHY CAN'T I HUG IKUTO -SAMA? IKUTOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amu cried.

"Great...I have an Utau Jr." Ikuto sighed.

**Candy: OMG, I really need more Amuto scenes, this sucks.**

**Amu: You suck. I'm acting like a fangirl.**

**Ikuto: You know you are one.**

**Candy: This sucks ^. Stop arguing!**

**Amu/Ikuto: You're the writer. make me.**

**Candy: ARRGH!!!**


End file.
